


蔣少爺

by Tissue



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1V1, HE, M/M, 現代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: 年下小狼狗腹黑攻x表面浪蕩內心缺愛受一個從一夜情開始的故事"來講講我和我老闆那些事" 相關文
Relationships: 嚴紹齊/蔣磊
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

蔣磊是本國娛樂大亨蔣厲國的二兒子，他媽是某間生技製藥公司的副總，上頭有一個大他八歲的哥哥蔣凌。蔣厲國手底下有兩間酒店、一間招待會所、一間經紀娛樂公司、一間製片公司；蔣凌大學畢業沒多久就開始學著接手酒店生意，他則是負責娛樂那一塊。

人們都說蔣磊是含著金湯匙出生的大少爺，他並不否認。他是他們家隔了八年才又出來的孩子，他爸媽捨不得要求他；他和他哥年齡相差太多，想要什麼都是一句話的事。蔣凌和他根本沒打過架，他打不過，蔣凌捨不得。  
他一直都被全家人寵在心尖上。

儘管如此，蔣磊也不是被寵得無法無天的二世祖。他成績一直都保持得很好，私立中學直升以後也是拼命唸書，最後靠著自己的成績上了一間全國排行前五名的名牌大學；他選的財務金融專業更是學校裡的招牌科系。蔣磊最後以全系排行第三名的成績畢業。  
他的生活過得順風順水。  
只除了感情。

蔣磊是個天生的同性戀。  
認知到這件事是在他十六、七歲時候的事情了。有天放學他跟著班裡的同學到其中一人家裡偷看小黃片，其他幾個人對著影片硬的時候他沒感覺；結果當他們掏出來要撸的時候，他發現他居然對著他朋友下面那根可恥的硬了。  
簡直糟透了。

那之後他便意識到自己的性向，並且在蔣凌的結婚典禮過後直接向家裡出櫃。他們家另外三個人也沒多驚訝，反正他哥都結婚了嫂子還懷孕了，他們也不好多說什麼。  
但主要還是被家裡人寵著多一些吧。  
蔣磊不禁覺得他有個特別好的家人。

蔣磊的第一任男友是他大學裡的學長，他們財金專業的大學霸，還是校籃球隊的主將。學長不只會讀書、體格好、在床上還喜歡把蔣磊弄哭。  
這邊弄哭的意思並不是說他有什麼不良嗜好，主要是蔣磊太愛哭了，被抓著操射的時候學長看著看著就更興奮了。  
後來學長說家裡要他到國外發展，要和他分手；蔣磊哭著說他可以在國內等學長回來啊，學長說不用了。  
學長最後沒有出國，但他結婚了。

蔣磊的第二任男友是主動追求他的化學系學弟，一個家庭普通、長相普通、整個人都很普通的普通人。  
他本以為這次可以很順利，這麼普通的一個人啊，如果是真心喜歡他的話那也無所謂。  
直到有一天蔣磊開門進學弟宿舍，他看見學弟正跪在地板上幫另一個他不認識的男人口，還問他要不要一起。  
蔣磊直接揍他一拳甩門離開。

蔣磊的第三任男友是他出社會以後在酒吧裡認識的一個調酒師。  
調酒師先生特別溫柔，哄著蔣磊在床上學會了擺各種姿勢；蔣磊又哭了，調酒師先生揉揉他的頭說別怕，我在呢。  
蔣磊當時覺得這個人真的特別好。  
結果一個月以後蔣凌把一疊醜惡不堪的照片攤在他面前說：「他是個騙子。」  
原來調酒師先生知道他的身分故意接近他，只想要他的錢。

蔣磊抱著蔣凌哭了一個晚上，又抱著他嫂子哭了第二個晚上。  
他親親他剛學會走路的小姪子，又跑去找小姪女念童話故事。  
他想他的家人怎麼都這麼好，但卻遇不到一個真心對他好的人。  
他的父母抱著他告訴他人心險惡，他們家是什麼身分的人啊。不要把自己想得太普通、不要隨便就相信別人、不要輕易給出自己的心。  
不要這麼愛哭。  
蔣磊揉了揉通紅的眼睛，說，知道了。

他把頭髮留長，還染成了金色。他在右邊耳朵上穿了三個洞，告訴自己要堅強。他學會如何打扮自己、學會如何交際應酬。  
蔣磊沒再談戀愛，他不是不相信愛情，只是沒再遇到。  
他可能還有點自卑，覺得自己似乎不太適合戀愛。

蔣磊開始認真學習如何管理一家娛樂公司，賺了錢以後再學習怎麼投資；之後自己開了一間酒吧，取名叫Dark。  
開幕那天蔣磊靠著二樓的欄杆想，這麼認真生活的富二代也就只有他了吧。  
蔣磊那天是真的特別開心，沒忍住做了他人生中第一件符合他富二代人設的事——他買了輛保時捷911。  
買完自己都覺得有點遜，他朋友都玩法拉利、麥凱倫、布加迪；他爸買了輛奧斯頓馬丁送他，結果他自己買了保時捷，還覺得挺貴的。

不過既然買了，那還是將就著開吧。  
蔣磊寶貝著他唯一一台靠自己買的車這麼幾年也過去了。

某個週五夜晚，蔣磊照例待在Dark的二樓一個人抽菸喝酒，順便拒絕了幾個前來搭訕的客人。這是他這幾年來逐漸習慣的夜間消遣，他喜歡偶爾一個人待在自己的酒吧喝酒放鬆；遇到心情不好的小孩兒上前安慰，當個情感大師講點也不知道正不正確的大道理。  
他有時都覺得特別諷刺，明明自己的感情一蹋糊塗，還反過來開導別人呢。

他旁邊忽然坐下來一個人，點了一杯馬丁尼往他方向推過來。  
「你就是蔣少？」那人聲音中帶笑的說。  
蔣磊挑眉，突然覺得有點有趣。不過主要可能還是對方的聲音吸引了他的注意力——他不喜歡濃厚的低音砲，清清亮亮的聲音才正合他心意。  
那人點了他還算喜歡的調酒，也不知道是無心還是有意。  
他抬頭想看一眼那人的長相。這一看，哦豁，是他中意的類型；看上去年齡比他小一些，就是覺得好像在哪裡見過？

蔣磊對上那人的眼睛說：「名字都不報就想知道別人名字是不是不太禮貌？」  
那人一聽，立刻極有禮貌的道了歉：「你可能沒聽過我名字，但你肯定聽過我哥名字。」  
蔣磊不在意的聳肩：「你哥是何方神聖啊這麼出名呢。」  
接著就聽那人報了個名字：「嚴紹輝。」

蔣磊愣了愣，指尖夾著菸，菸灰都落在褲子上了也沒反應。  
嚴老闆！！！  
敢情這傢伙原來是嚴老闆的弟弟？手機裡看過的那個？  
就覺得好像有點眼熟！  
本人比照片更帥啊！

嚴老闆全名嚴紹輝，跟蔣磊算是工作上的合作夥伴，因為某些原由有點私交；總之，就是在某次喝酒時從嚴老闆手機裡見過他弟弟的照片，產生了點印象。  
蔣磊當時也只是覺得小夥子挺帥的，可沒真的想過能見到本人。  
他來做什麼？

「對了，我叫嚴紹齊。很高興認識你。」嚴紹齊拿了張紙巾笑瞇瞇的替蔣磊擦掉腿上的菸灰。  
蔣磊看他的動作自然又不扭捏，愣了好久以後才說：「蔣磊。光明磊落的磊。」  
嚴紹齊笑著說知道了，自己也點了一杯酒來和他碰杯。  
嚴紹齊連笑起來都是帥的。

蔣磊覺得他那天的酒量似乎下修了不少，不然怎麼會沒喝幾杯就暈了呢？  
難道是被嚴紹齊帥暈的？  
那也太飢渴了吧？  
但誰叫嚴紹齊生了一張正合他意的臉、正合他意的聲音、正合他意的……身材呢？

太瘋狂了。  
等蔣磊回過神來，他已經趴伏在酒店的大床上，被嚴紹齊兩手抵著腰窩狠狠地衝撞。  
「舒服嗎？」嚴紹齊突然停下來，聲音嘶啞著湊到他耳邊對他說。  
「唔……舒服……你別停、啊……」  
嚴紹齊「呵」一聲，不禁覺得深陷在慾望中的蔣磊特別可愛，含著蔣磊的耳垂又是一陣兇猛地抽插。  
蔣磊最後是哭著求嚴紹齊射出來才終於停止了這個狂亂的夜晚。

蔣磊早上醒過來時是被抱著的。他整個人被包得緊緊地靠在寬厚的胸膛上，抱著他的人被他的動靜吵醒，收緊了手臂、下巴抵在他頭頂上說：「再睡會兒。」  
蔣磊眼睛都還是腫的。  
但他好久沒有這麼被抱著了，被一個人、一個男人抱在懷裡，原來是這麼舒服的事情嗎？  
蔣磊覺得心臟跳得特別快。

後來嚴紹齊醒來後拉著蔣磊問他有沒有哪裡不舒服？  
蔣磊聽了又是一陣慌亂。他從沒有過一夜情，還以為過完一晚後二人就直接道別再連絡，實在沒有想到能獲得這種溫柔的關心。  
殊不知嚴紹齊只是看蔣磊傻愣地模樣想到昨晚把人欺負狠了，內心有些愧疚，又覺得蔣磊這樣子挺可愛，才脫口而出一句他平時都鮮少提的話題。

他們又鬧騰了一陣子才各自離開酒店，連聯絡方式都沒有交換。  
蔣磊本以為他們大約不會再見面了。  
可偏偏那個荒唐的夜晚似乎注定要將嚴紹齊劃進蔣磊的生活圈中。  
狠狠糾纏。

週一，蔣磊一早難得心血來潮想到前台看看狀況，將車子停妥在地下車庫的專用車位以後，甩著鑰匙哼著歌搭電梯上一樓。  
結果電梯門一打開，他就看見大廳正中間站著幾個男人，為首的那個還被他的女員工們團團圍住。一群人站在那兒聊天，整個大廳都是吵雜地說話聲。

蔣磊皺了皺眉，直接走了過去，才剛開口：「你們在做……」話都還沒說完，他就怔住了。  
眾人聽見蔣磊的聲音都紛紛回頭查看，其中也包含了那名站在人群中間的高挑男人。蔣磊幾乎是立刻就認出來了，他分明還跟這男人一起迎接了上個週末的早晨，他當時還覺得特別心動。  
——是嚴紹齊。

員工們一看是老闆，立刻該做什麼就做什麼去，全都散了開來。一時之間大廳中央竟只剩下蔣磊、嚴紹齊和他身邊的幾個男人。  
嚴紹齊瞧見蔣磊，先是和身旁的男人說了什麼，接著便雙目含笑朝他走了過去。  
蔣磊則是驚訝地說不出話來。

嚴紹齊上身穿著淺藍色長袖襯衫，袖口挽至小臂，下身是合身的西裝褲和皮鞋；他戴著黑框眼鏡，一臉人畜無害的笑著朝蔣磊伸手說：「您好，我叫嚴紹齊，這次貴公司的軟體維護工程將由我負責，請多指教。」  
「蔣少。」

蔣磊忽然覺得整個人都不好了。


	2. Chapter 2

蔣磊恨不得立刻衝到辦公室把這個項目直接砍掉，可他不能這麼做；儘管他內心千百個不願意，面上還是得扯著嘴角和嚴紹齊握手，兩隻手分離時還被曖昧的刮了下手掌心。  
這人！！  
蔣磊幾乎要炸毛。

嚴紹齊進了公司內部，禮貌地和其他員工主管一一打過招呼以後就帶著他的團隊開工去了。  
蔣磊則壓抑著情緒搭電梯到最頂層，把自己關進辦公室裡頭。他從桌邊成堆的文件中好不容易找出了當初安排這項系統維護工程的報告書，結果翻開來第一頁上頭就明晃晃的六個大字寫著：  
負責人：嚴紹齊。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。  
他崩潰地想把報告書撕了，趴在桌子上萬分懊悔。

蔣磊曾有過三任男友，一夜情卻還是第一次；他心裡或多或少抱持著莫名的少女情懷，總覺得這事必須要和喜歡的人做才有意義。還有另外一個理由是，他害怕一不小心遇見工作上有來往的人，再見面時會徒增尷尬。  
結果唯一一次一夜情就這麼毀了他多年來的堅持。

在經歷過三段失敗的感情以後，蔣磊內心其實一直很渴望被愛。他想抱著喜歡的人入睡，再一起醒過來、他想愛一個人、想被疼、想被寵著；可一旦他年紀越大、事業越成功，身邊來來去去的人對他都抱持著若有似無的目的性。  
他們期待他能有所作為，期待他能頂天立地。  
他們只有虛偽的諂媚，而蔣磊也不敢再傾注真心。  
他滿嘴說著大道理，鼓勵小朋友勇敢追求愛情，但其實最膽小的是他；嘴裡說的那些話，也不過是在掩飾自己的懦弱罷了。  
到頭來其他人都邁步離開，還停滯不前的反而是他。

嚴紹齊這次的工作是整間公司的系統更新和維護，針對不同的部門有不同的需求再去做細部調整，耗時不長，大約二至三天就能完成了。  
他是這項工程的負責人，因此只需要負責監督和幫忙排除其他人解決不了的障礙，將工作分配下去以後基本就沒事了。  
嚴紹齊先帶幾個新人學習基本作業方法，之後便放手讓他們去摸索，自己晃到電梯口看著牆壁上的樓層表沉思。  
樓層表上標註的最頂層並不在他們的業務範圍內。而蔣磊就在那兒。

正當嚴紹齊轉身準備離開時，電梯門叮的一聲打開，吸引了他的注意力。電梯裡走出一名踩著高跟鞋、渾身散發著精明幹練氛圍的女人，她轉頭看向嚴紹齊，面無表情的頷首：「嚴先生。」  
「你好。」  
「我姓林，是蔣少的特助。」林特助按住電梯說：「蔣少有請。」  
嚴紹齊內心驚愕了一下，心想她怎麼能這麼準確地知道自己的行蹤；結果抬頭一看，斗大的監視器就掛在上頭，要想不知道也挺難的。  
於是嚴紹齊順著林特助銳利的視線走進電梯，跟著她上樓。

電梯很快到了頂層十五樓，林特助領著嚴紹齊穿過一條長長的廊道以後來到盡頭的木質門前。  
林特助沒有敲門，而是直接對著門說：「蔣少，人來了。」  
「進來吧。」蔣磊在裡面應聲。  
得到回覆，林特助看了眼嚴紹齊以後就直接離開了。  
一句廢話都沒有。

待空間裡終於停止迴盪高跟鞋的落地聲，嚴紹齊才壓下門把推門而入。  
蔣磊就坐在正對著門的辦公桌前，見他進來抬起了頭。辦公室裡，左邊一面大書櫃、右邊擺了幾張沙發和小矮桌，陳設簡單典雅。  
蔣磊示意他到一邊的沙發區談，自己也走了過去。  
兩人都落座以後嚴紹齊便直接開口：「蔣少找我？」  
蔣磊「嗯」一聲點點頭，滿臉正經道：「就是想問問你們的狀況。」  
嚴紹齊愣了下，然後就一臉無奈的挑起眉笑了出來：「就為了這事？」

頓時全然沒了工作的樣子。

蔣磊見嚴紹齊一臉戲謔的神情瞬間就紅了臉，兩手在大腿上輕輕地來回搓揉，顯得有些侷促不安。  
「不、不能嗎？」  
「這倒不是，不過我們才開工沒多久，人也剛分配下去，還沒有明確的進度能向你報告呢。」嚴紹齊可沒錯過蔣磊的小動作，輕鬆的交疊起雙腿，撐著下顎笑得眼睛都瞇了起來調笑道：「還是說，蔣少這是在……假公濟私？」

這話一說出口，蔣磊心虛的就連脖子都紅了。  
他確實沒什麼事，就是看了下今天工作上沒什麼安排，林特助又恰好告訴他需要的話可以適時地和工程師的頭兒確認下工作進度……蔣磊腦子一熱，就把嚴紹齊給喊來了。  
實在是一件非常不明智又衝動又不成熟的舉動。  
「我是想……！」蔣磊也顧不得那麼多了，隨便弄了個理由著急得拿出手機道：「聯絡方式！還沒換呢！」

把嚴紹齊送走之後，蔣磊握著手機裡新加入的好友介面看了很久。  
嚴紹齊的頭像是一隻貓，奶白奶白的，脖子上還綁了個紅色的蝴蝶結，水藍色的眼睛睜得大大的看著鏡頭，特別可愛；名字就本名三個字，沒什麼特別的，點進去個人頁面也全是日常撸貓照。  
蔣磊看著那隻捏著小白貓後頸骨節分明又微露青筋的手，不自覺腦補了上周末同樣一雙手抓著自己臀部狠狠衝撞的畫面。  
那還真是色情又……性感。

蔣磊對於自己的衝動之舉可能影響到嚴紹齊工作這事感到有些不安又愧疚，他想了想，還是點開聊天介面主動發了條訊息過去。

蔣磊：對不起，打擾到你啦(´;ω;`)

嚴紹齊過了很久之後才回覆。

嚴紹齊：(´;ω;`)ヾ(･∀･`)

他！居然！懂這個！！  
蔣磊捏著手機欣喜地看了很久很久。  
把早上心裡頭那些莫名其妙的煩惱都給拋開了去。

工作終於告一段落後，蔣磊收拾好東西搭電梯到停車場取車準備離開。  
結果正好碰見了從另一部電梯裡走出來的嚴紹齊。  
「你好。」  
他們互相打了個禮貌又生疏的招呼。

嚴紹齊還是早上那套人模人樣的衣著，不過眼鏡已經摘了，臉上也沒有那副游刃有餘的笑容，邊走還邊疲憊的揉了揉眉心。  
他們的車正好左右挨著，蔣磊好奇地看了一眼，嚴紹齊的車是輛黑色大眾，還挺新，看起來剛買不久。  
嚴紹齊打完招呼以後就沒和他搭話了。他自顧自的走到車子旁解鎖、開門、上車，動作一氣呵成，直到要關車門的那一刻都沒給蔣磊多餘的視線。  
蔣磊心裡有點在意，還想再和他聊聊天；可腦子還沒想好說詞，身體就先一步動作走了過去，敲了敲嚴紹齊的車窗。

嚴紹齊降下玻璃，滿臉疑惑的問：「怎麼了？」  
「今天狀況怎麼樣，你感覺挺累的啊？」蔣磊湊過去彎下腰，趕緊丟了個話題出去。  
「嗯？沒事，指導新人處理點小問題。」  
「弄到這麼晚啊？」  
「是啊。」  
「那、那……你現在是要回家了？」  
這話一說出口，蔣磊就自覺說錯話的狠狠咬了下舌頭，恨不得立刻轉身走人。  
太傻逼了啊這話說的，就算不回家也是人家的私事，哪還輪的著他來管？  
蔣磊懊惱的低下頭，整張臉倏地燒紅了起來；怪自己沒話找話，現在一句都接不下去了。

嚴紹齊見蔣磊雙手背在身後低著頭滿臉通紅就是不肯走的樣子，這才終於明白人是在和他搭話呢，整個人精神都被蔣磊給提了起來，一時沒忍住大笑出聲。  
「你又笑什麼？」蔣磊聽見笑聲有些心虛地問。  
他連耳根子都是紅的。  
怎麼就這麼可愛呢？

嚴紹齊問：「你吃了嗎？」  
「啊？」  
「去吃點東西？」嚴紹齊努了努下巴道：「上車吧。」  
蔣磊一對上嚴紹齊含笑的目光就敗下陣來，「你開車行不行啊。」他繞過車頭上了副駕駛座，邊繫安全帶嘴裡還邊叨念著安全駕車人人有責。  
嘴角上揚的弧度卻完全掩飾不了他內心昂揚的情緒。  
「我又沒喝酒。」嚴紹齊發動車子，緩緩駛離了停車場。

晚餐時間早過了，路上很多店都已經關門；他們繞了很久，一時間竟也不知道該吃什麼。嚴紹齊長年外派，最近才剛回來本市，本來就對附近不熟；蔣磊平時不是回父母那邊蹭飯就是自己隨便弄點什麼，只知道幾間消費略高的餐廳。  
嚴紹齊想了想，最後說：「去我大學那兒吧。」然後加速駛上了高速公路。  
他們最後到隔壁市的大學城附近吃……串燒。

不得不承認嚴紹齊確實是存有一點使壞的念頭，他想蔣磊這樣一個大少爺肯定對這種小攤販沒有興趣，說不准還能拿來逗逗他。  
誰想到嚴紹齊一放蔣磊下車讓他先過去，蔣磊見了那個連個座位都沒有的路邊攤非但沒有嫌棄，還興奮的驚呼一聲，直接就跑到攤子前自顧自地開始挑起了肉串——一點眼神都沒留給他。

嚴紹齊不禁失笑，這似乎和他想像中的很不一樣啊。

等到嚴紹齊停好車走過去，蔣磊已經拿著老闆先遞給他的牛肉串啃了一大塊，毫無形象可言，開心地朝他揮手大喊：「你吃不吃牛啊！」  
他們都穿著合身的襯衫西褲，褪去了十幾歲的單純稚嫩，站在這個以大學生為主要客群的攤販面前顯得格外突兀。  
嚴紹齊覺得有趣，笑著走了過去，「吃啊。」接著他一俯身，就著蔣磊的手直接叼走了一塊牛肉；覆在手上的熱度來得快去得也快，動作流利快速，簡直就像他相當習慣了似的自然。  
鹹中帶了點甜的深褐色醬汁滴滴落在地上，也沾上了嚴紹齊嘴角；他低頭見蔣磊愣在那兒，忽然起了點使壞的念頭，用拇指撇掉後刻意在蔣磊面前伸舌舔去了指尖的醬汁，低聲道：「你臉好紅。」

老闆在後頭喊他們來領剩餘的肉串，嚴紹齊應了一聲便過去了。

蔣磊捂著狂跳的左胸口久久反應不過來。  
他從來就不是能隨隨便便搞曖昧、把感情當兒戲的人。  
他不敢玩，也玩不起。

那嚴紹齊呢？  
他是哪一種？


	3. Chapter 3

他們提著一大袋的肉串到大學附近的河堤邊配著可樂和車子裡隨機撥放的音樂解決了晚餐。  
那裡晚上沒什麼人，路燈隔了老遠才能看見一座，有的甚至壞了連亮都亮不起來；雜草密密麻麻的，在夜晚涼風的吹拂之下晃啊晃的沙沙作響。  
嚴紹齊領著蔣磊上到水泥台子席地而坐，一手的可樂隨意地擺在地上，收音機裡放的是Bon Jovi的不知道哪一首歌，蔣磊不怎麼聽搖滾樂，嚴紹齊倒是能隨著音樂晃著腦袋哼哼幾句。

蔣磊就靜靜地聽著嚴紹齊小聲哼唱，小口小口的啃著牛肉串。

好像又回到了大一那時候，蔣磊成天大半夜的瞞著室友和他的學長溜出宿舍，跑到湖邊比誰能把石頭打得更遠，輸的人就得到學校外頭的路邊攤買烤串回來請客。  
他們總是分著吃，你咬一口這個、我嚐一口那個，在湖邊隨地坐著也不嫌髒。吃著吃著學長會突然湊過來，然後和蔣磊接一個嘴裡充斥著鹹甜醬汁和滿滿肉味的、綿長又溫柔的吻，學長的力道很輕、吻得很小心；當時誰都沒去在意嘴裡的怪味，實際上他們也沒有多餘的心思去在意，就只專注在夜深人靜的夜晚，那個好不容易偷來的親密時刻。

學長給了蔣磊從沒有過的快樂，教會了他許多未曾體會過的事情；儘管那些經驗對學長來說也許都是習以為常的小事，但對於剛從管理嚴格的私中裡走出來的蔣磊來說卻都是彌足珍貴的記憶。  
他懂得了，記得了，時至今日仍無法忘卻。

蔣磊就是在那時候第一次知道原來路邊攤的食物也能這麼好吃。

「發什麼呆呢？」嚴紹齊的聲音拉回了蔣磊的注意力。  
蔣磊愣了下，還沒有完全從回憶中抽離，腦子裡都暈呼呼的，於是淡淡地回了句：「沒什麼。」  
嚴紹齊也沒多問，倒是自顧自地開了另一個話題：「我以前很喜歡在這個時間點來這兒。」  
他手肘向後撐著身體，仰頭乾了最後一瓶可樂繼續說：「有什麼不開心的，來這裡吹一晚上的風。」又自嘲的笑了下，「然後就生病了。」  
「病了也好，就能把煩心事給忘了。」

還真是小孩子心性。  
蔣磊隨口問道：「你會有什麼煩心事？」  
嚴紹齊沒想多談，只說：「可多了呢。」

蔣磊透過微弱的燈光才勉強能夠看見嚴紹齊的臉。  
嚴紹齊看著上頭被厚厚的雲層遮了一大半的彎月，臉上掛著清清淡淡的微笑，說著那些話的同時並沒有把視線轉向他。  
蔣磊無法從嚴紹齊的表情看出他的心情究竟是好還是不好，只好試著用自己一貫的做法從西裝外套的內兜裡掏出菸盒來問：「你抽菸嗎？」  
「不抽。」嚴紹齊果斷回答，「我哥管得嚴，抽了得被他揍的。」  
「這樣啊。」  
聽嚴紹齊這麼一說，腦子裡驀然浮現出嚴老闆一本正經的臉，蔣磊只好訕訕的把菸盒又收回兜裡去。

嚴紹齊看著蔣磊有些困窘的模樣，忍不住出手揉了揉他的髮頂；和想像中的一樣，還挺軟，又順著往下捻起幾縷髮絲在掌心揉捏。  
蔣磊被這麼一碰嚇得趕緊躲開：「沒人告訴你摸頭是會減壽的嗎！」  
「還真沒有。」嚴紹齊騰在半空中的手撲了個空，被蔣磊的反應逗得笑了出來，又起了壞心問：「那要是全身都給摸透了會怎麼樣？」  
蔣磊怔了下才明白他的意思，嗓門不自覺地提高大喊：「不知道！」

嚴紹齊哈哈大笑，說了聲「走吧」便拉著蔣磊一同起身，帶著垃圾回到車上直接送他回公司停車場了。  
原本是打算送回家的，只不過被蔣磊嚴厲地阻止了。

終於回到自己的住處以後，蔣磊趕緊把沾了一身煙燻味的衣服全扔進待洗的簍子裡，又寫了紙條囑咐早上固定會來替他打掃的陳阿姨送洗，最後仔仔細細的沖完澡確認沒留下味道以後便趕緊去休息了。

蔣磊睡的是雙人床，但臥室並不大，還另外隔了間更衣室。  
他討厭獨自一人待在一個空曠又安靜的空間，因此在裝潢時特別要求必須把臥室改小；窄一點、剛剛好就好，另外還要在床上放四個枕頭，躺一個、抱一個、左右再各擺一個來增加安全感。

臨睡之際總是容易胡思亂想，蔣磊在床上翻來覆去了好一會兒，發現自己竟有些睡不著覺。  
仔細想想，嚴紹齊在酒吧裡向他搭訕時其實是認識他的：知道他是誰、知道他會待在那兒、還知道過了那個周末，他們就要在蔣磊的公司碰面。  
但就算嚴紹齊什麼都知道也還是和他上床了，並且似乎沒有要迴避的意思。  
究竟是明知而無意，還是故意而為之？

思及此，蔣磊拉高被褥把自己整個人嚴嚴實實的裹住，躲在溫暖的被窩裡抱著枕頭逼自己盡快入睡。  
他潛意識裡其實不太願意往壞處去想。  
他想他們今天這樣相處下來感覺並不壞，也許就這樣交個朋友也不錯。

可心裡深處隱隱的擔憂卻怎麼樣都無法抹去。

這麼想著想著的結果就是蔣磊一整夜都沒怎麼睡好，隔天起得晚了還差點遲到；好不容易壓著點趕到公司時就見林特助的表情不同於平時的冷靜自恃，神色有些慌張地站在電梯口等他，等他一走過去就被急哄哄的按著電梯送上頂層帶到辦公室門前。  
「蔣總在辦公室等您。」林特助小聲提醒。  
蔣磊了然，「知道了。」

雖說林特助是在蔣磊這邊工作，可實際上是他哥那邊派來的人，因此各方面基本上都還是得聽他哥那邊的，還要定期回報蔣磊的工作狀況上去。  
蔣凌對蔣磊一向是寵著慣著，對外人卻是挺嚴厲的，也難怪林特助一臉如臨大敵。

蔣磊輕敲了下門，沒等到回應就直接推門而入；辦公室內的窗簾大開，刺眼的陽光照得滿屋子明亮。  
蔣凌一身深灰色西裝高挑挺拔，背對著門一手負在背後一手提著澆花桶，正給辦公桌正後方台子上不知讓他從哪兒弄來的小花盆澆水。

蔣磊不禁失笑，這背影怎麼看著有種遲暮老人的錯覺？  
他趕緊走過去喊一聲：「哥。」

蔣凌聽見動靜，頭也不回地說：「你昨天沒回家也沒聯絡，媽讓我來看看。」  
「我回我自己那兒了。」蔣磊上前摟住了他哥的腰上下捏了捏，嗯，幸好還是結實有力的。  
「我還以為是跟誰出去浪了呢。」蔣凌不動聲色的淡道。  
蔣磊不以為意，「我都幾歲的人了還用你們擔心。」  
蔣凌聞言停下動作，放下澆花桶撇過頭來面無表情的和蔣磊對視了半晌；兩雙如出一轍的黑色眸子看著對方眨了好幾下，似是無聲的對談了幾句。  
最後蔣凌勾起一邊嘴角輕笑出聲，揉了揉蔣磊的頭髮，又拍掉他領口上的小灰塵叮囑：「別惹禍上身。」  
「知道啦。」  
蔣凌話鋒一轉，「你們最近是不是有個演員跑去參加一檔綜藝節目？要闖關解任務什麼的。」  
蔣磊想了想，又跑去電腦前操作了下把照片調出來指著問：「薛凱丞？」  
蔣凌瞥了一眼點點頭：「嗯，琪琪很喜歡他。」

蔣磊心領神會，這麼久沒見面他的小姪女都會追星了呢，用力戳了好幾下他哥的腰際取笑他：「你其實是為了這個來的吧？」  
蔣凌被戳破了也不慌張，奈何憋不住癢，趕緊捏住作亂的幾根手指頭，無奈的歪頭笑道：「人家經紀公司大名明晃晃的掛在網上，被她扒到以後就天天念著要找你。」  
「唉呀我的天，爸爸地位要不保啦，有沒有很後悔當初選錯行？」  
「她就是這樣被你寵壞的。」蔣凌抬腕看了下時間，「我該走了。」又道：「明晚江家在我們那兒要辦個酒會，你抽空過來吧。」  
「知道了。」  
蔣凌往外走的步伐一頓，回頭又交代了一遍：「琪琪的事別忘了。」  
「知道啦！」

蔣凌不放心，還是走回來寫了張便條貼在辦公桌上才放心的離開，林特助送走蔣凌以後便又來通知蔣磊去開會。

還真巧，這會議就是為了那個薛凱丞開的。

薛凱丞今年二十二，舞台劇出身，接演連續劇以後從小配角開始歷練到如今連男二都演過了，角色還都得到不錯的評價，正是聲勢看漲、如日中天的時候。  
薛凱丞的長相在圈子裡不算特別出色，主要還是勝在演技，演什麼像什麼；就這方面來說蔣磊還是挺欣賞他的，一開始也的確花了不少心思去栽培他。

蔣磊站在會議室門外理了理袖口，正要推門而入時忽然從裡頭爆出了一聲拍桌巨響伴隨著沉聲怒吼：

「所以說要不是因為蔣少，老子才不想上那什麼破爛節目！」

薛凱丞樣樣都好，就是脾氣特別差。  
好像還有點喜歡他。

令人煩心。


	4. Chapter 4

「蔣少又因為薛凱丞進會議室了。」

一早，九點半。  
嚴紹齊打從進到這棟大樓開始，就不斷地有諸如此類的閒言閒語傳來。  
從前台到電梯再到他今天預定要待著的公關部，細碎的、不間斷的耳語在這間公司上上下下轉了又轉。  
「薛凱丞又在鬧脾氣了。」  
「蔣少就是心軟。」  
「不過聽說蔣少這次只進去不到十分鐘就出來了。」  
嚴紹齊雖然好奇，奈何這基本算是業主的私事，他無權打聽，只能默默盯著其他人工作，一邊透過無意中聽見的零碎片段拼湊出訊息。

其實也不難猜。  
無非就是那個薛凱丞對蔣磊有意思，暗中搞事情想獲得蔣磊的注意，可惜最後被蔣磊在緊急會議上無視，最終失敗收場。  
而同樣的事情、同樣的手段他已經不是第一次使了。

薛凱丞這名字，就連不怎麼關注娛樂圈的嚴紹齊多多少少都有聽說過。  
雖然沒有拿過獎，但他拍過很多部戲；在許多大大小小的節目上都能看見他的身影，也有作為長駐嘉賓的綜藝節目正在進行，年輕又帥氣，算是近期相當火紅的一名演員。  
薛凱丞因為年紀輕輕演技卻相當成熟而備受矚目，在外又打著清新有禮貌的形象受到觀眾喜愛；對粉絲呵護備至，出道至今沒有傳過緋聞，前途無可限量。

萬萬沒想到他私底下會是這樣子的人。  
嚴紹齊走到茶水間稍作休息，心裡不禁感嘆。  
——真是人不可貌相。  
都說娛樂圈深不可測，他總算明白這句話的道理。

過沒幾分鐘，茶水間門口忽然探進來一顆頭，是個女孩，沒記錯的話應該是實習生，她對嚴紹齊笑了笑，「嚴組長，你在這裡啊。」  
「嗯？怎麼了？」  
「這裡電腦出了點小狀況，能不能幫我們看看？」  
「行。」

會議結束以後，蔣磊抱著檔案夾來到公關部所在的樓層，映入眼簾的就是嚴紹齊在電腦前和幾個公關部女孩談笑風生的畫面。  
嚴紹齊還是穿著襯衫和西裝長褲，沒有打領帶顯得不那麼正式，挽起來的袖口正好露出他手臂最好看的部分，操作電腦時肌肉還會隨著動作繃出線條。  
蔣磊看那些女孩一個個貼得緊，明明是上班時間還纏著人不放，癟著嘴走上前砰的一聲把檔案一股腦地摔在一邊的辦公桌上。

原本還在嘻笑的員工們被嚇得瞬間噤聲。  
「工作都做完了？」蔣磊面無表情地審視眾人。

在所有人都回到位子上以後，只剩下嚴紹齊還能和蔣磊閒聊。他一邊處理出了問題的電腦，頭也不回的問：「你怎麼會來這裡？」  
蔣磊好奇的探頭看一眼屏幕，發現看不懂以後又收回視線道：「這是我的公司，我怎麼不能來？」  
好像挺有道理。  
嚴紹齊點點頭，加快速度排解問題後挪開位子讓蔣磊招來公關部的幾個人討論他帶下來的工作，自己則站到一邊轉了轉脖頸。

「這種事一般都是我替他來的。」林特助不知道什麼時候站了過來，懷裡抱著一疊資料和一向不離身的平板。  
嚴紹齊雙手插兜，笑著沒有接話。  
林特助於是自顧自地繼續說：「蔣少聽說工程師們今天會到公關部，說什麼都要親自下來一趟。」  
這話一說完，嚴紹齊笑容一滯猛的撇過頭，正好對上了林特助意味深長的視線和微笑。  
嚴紹齊一時沒有明白林特助話裡想表達的意思、又或者說他刻意去忽略，回了個妥貼有禮的笑容點點頭，藉故監督下屬的工作狀況轉身離開。

那之後過沒幾天，這邊的工作就告一段落了。  
嚴紹齊後來細思琢磨林特助的一席話，本想著就這樣和蔣磊斷了聯繫也好。  
然而蔣磊似乎不這麼想。

傳聞中的蔣少，恣意、張揚又灑脫；嚴紹齊總聽身邊的朋友們談論起他的各種事跡、又輾轉得知他也是同性戀，因此才會試圖接近他。  
他確實沒安什麼好心。  
他當時就想，既然是做娛樂圈的大少爺，有錢有勢顏值又高，那想必也挺會玩，身邊肯定不缺人；他本以為蔣磊是熟稔於情場歡愛的高手，誰知見了面才發現完全不是這麼回事。

蔣磊這個人，比起西餐更喜歡中菜，點了酸菜白肉鍋沒吃完還要求打包帶走；比起高爾夫更喜歡網球，願意把心愛的球拍借給嚴紹齊只為了在周末和他打一場比賽。  
嚴紹齊反過來約他去打籃球，意外的發現他不怎麼在行，但還是站在籃下努力想要接到他傳過去的球。

蔣磊才不是什麼私生活混亂的矜貴大少爺，他不驕傲、沒有少爺脾氣、還總是主動約他出去。  
他其實是一顆裹了好幾層糖蜜的酥心糖。  
當你舔了舔最外面的那一層糖衣覺得甜得舒心，進而引起了窺探內層的興趣時，萬萬沒想到一口咬下去以後連裡頭的夾心都是能膩死你的甜，輕易的在嘴裡化開，融進身體。

太甜了。  
他第一次發現自己竟有點……招架不住。

幾個月後的某個周六夜晚，嚴紹齊久違的赴了以往喜歡泡酒吧的朋友們的約。  
他們選了Dark。

一群人要了二樓的卡座混合各種烈酒亂喝一通，酒勁上來以後再開口都有些口無遮攔。  
嚴紹齊一直默默在旁邊喝酒，眼角餘光不自覺的留意起四周圍。  
結果不知道是誰先問了句：「紹齊和蔣少搭上線了？」  
其他人就開始你一句我一句的追問：  
「不會吧，做過了？感覺怎麼樣？」  
「他是不是挺會玩花樣？」  
「能不能介紹給我們認識認識呀？」  
嚴紹齊沒想到話題會繞到他身上，抿了口酒冷淡的回道：「沒怎麼，別問了，我不想提。」  
還有一個他不怎麼熟識的人直接坐到他腿上來勾著他脖子說：「但你們沒在交往吧？那你要和我試試嗎？」

「嚴紹齊？」  
嚴紹齊聞聲回頭，就見蔣磊端著酒臉上沒什麼表情地看著他。  
他真的在這裡。嚴紹齊心裡猛的咯噔了一下。  
「蔣少。」嚴紹齊趕緊把掛在自己身上的朋友拉下去起身主動伸手和蔣磊握了下。  
他在要收手時被捏住了。  
蔣磊瞥了眼在座的其他人，低頭抿了抿嘴唇，不著痕跡的換上滿臉笑容貼近嚴紹齊，指尖勾起他的下顎邀請道：「要跟我下去跳舞嗎？」  
「好。」

蔣磊很瘦。  
是真正意義上的瘦。他全身上下就沒什麼肉，一雙筆直的腿又細又長，臀部窄小，腰肢細得彷彿一捏就會斷。  
蔣磊背對著嚴紹齊雙手抬高勾著他的脖頸，仰起頭來隨著音樂左右擺動，右耳的耳釘在各種顏色燈光的照耀下閃爍；他領口拉得很低，鎖骨清晰可見，一小截腰肉被他抬手的動作帶了出來，渾身散發著性感的媚態。  
——性感。  
嚴紹齊怎麼也沒想到這兩個字還能用來形容男人，至少他身邊來來去去這麼多人，從來沒有一個能讓他聯想到這個詞。  
但此時的蔣磊，除了性感二字，似乎再也沒有其他詞彙能用來形容他；他褲子穿得很低，骨頭突出，褲頭勘勘卡在髖骨處，跟著他跳舞的動作晃。  
說是跳舞，其實只是跟著音樂隨便扭扭。  
可蔣磊就是能扭得讓所有人把目光都放在他身上。

就連周圍的男人們看到蔣磊的這副樣子都紛紛將視線投射過來，大膽一點的甚至想直接貼上去，被嚴紹齊反身擋住後才作罷。  
「你收斂一點。」嚴紹齊在他耳邊提醒。  
「嗯？」蔣磊轉了個身，換成面對面的姿勢搭在嚴紹齊的肩上，胯部不安分地  
貼著他扭動。  
嚴紹齊順手摟住他的腰，低下頭來對他說：「不覺得那些男人看你的眼神不太對嗎？」  
蔣磊笑道：「不是有你在？」  
瞧他這話說的。嚴紹齊瞇起眼睛，「那要是我也……心懷不軌呢？」  
蔣磊眼神波動，眼底蓄滿了款款情深的溫柔，黑色的瞳仁裡全是嚴紹齊的身影，卻讓人讀不懂他的情緒。  
他踮起腳尖，湊過去幾乎要貼上嚴紹齊的嘴唇低聲呢喃：「只給你。」

蔣磊的聲音微微震顫，細碎又綿長。

他說：「只有你。」

只這麼二句話，嚴紹齊就覺得下腹似乎有一團火熱燒了上來，灼傷了他的胸口。  
蔣磊愛喝酒，喝得還都是威士忌那種烈酒，不可能這麼容易就醉倒；他沒有醉，意識很清醒，他知道自己在說什麼。

——調情的話都被他說的好像他們真的在談戀愛似的。

嚴紹齊拉開掛在自己身上眼神迷離的蔣磊，攬住他的腰、扣緊他的下顎對準那張還想挑逗他的嘴狠狠吻了上去。  
蔣磊沒有反抗也沒有拒絕，他收緊了手臂，讓他們的身體貼得更近，沒了縫隙。  
嚴紹齊在短暫的分離中換了一口氣，壓著蔣磊的後腦勺又含住了兩片濕熱的唇；他用舌頭頂開牙關探了進去，口腔裡瞬間瀰漫著一股濃厚香醇的威士忌氣息，來不及嚥下的唾液從蔣磊嘴角流了下來，又被嚴紹齊用拇指抹去。

蔣磊在嚴紹齊要收回手的那一瞬間伸出舌頭舔了下他的拇指指尖又快速的收了回去，像做了壞事的孩子一樣調皮的咯咯笑了出來。  
嚴紹齊眼神晦暗不明，蔣磊此時所有的舉動於他都像是更進一步的挑逗，他停頓了片刻，低下頭來又含住了蔣磊的嘴唇；不同的是這次的親吻帶有強烈的侵略性，吸吮的力道很大，舌尖刮搔著口腔內壁的每一寸黏膜。  
嚴紹齊根本不給蔣磊太多喘息的時間，強硬又霸道的輾磨他柔軟的唇瓣。

這種明顯含著慾望的親吻特別容易擦槍走火。  
沒多久蔣磊就嗚咽著起了反應，熱燙的部位有意無意的蹭著對方同樣硬得發脹的那處，眉尾都低了下來，眼裡盛滿淚水。  
嚴紹齊嘗到了他口中的甜，心裡為之撼動，卻還是沒有明白蔣磊在想什麼。

誰先吸引誰，誰又輸了誰。  
嚴紹齊本想當成一場玩鬧過後輕易抽離的遊戲。  
沒想到最後會把自己搭進去。

周圍響起了起鬨的喧鬧聲。

他們置若罔聞。


	5. Chapter 5

那晚的最後什麼也沒有發生。  
沒有香汗淋漓的性愛，也沒有依依不捨的纏綿，他們在抒情的終曲中摟住彼此的腰隨著節奏輕輕擺動，然後道別。

「你真能自己回去？」嚴紹齊把蔣磊送到酒吧門口等他的司機把車子開過來，不放心的探了探他的臉頰，沒什麼溫度，還挺正常的。  
「我又沒醉。」蔣磊嘟囔了一聲。  
沒多久司機便把車停在他們倆面前，蔣磊上了副駕，看都沒看嚴紹齊就關上門把他阻擋在外面，隔絕了車子裡外的世界。

蔣磊靠在冰涼的玻璃窗上瞥了一眼仍舊站在酒吧門口看著他的嚴紹齊。  
車窗的防護措施做得很好、又是大半夜的，從外頭根本看不見裡面的狀況；也因此儘管他們眼神相互逡巡了很久，卻始終無法對上視線。  
司機握著方向盤還在等蔣磊發話。  
嚴紹齊的左肩忽然搭上來一隻手，他回頭，頓了一頓，接著轉身邁步走了。  
蔣磊閉上眼睛命令道：「開車。」

從酒吧裡走出來搭上嚴紹齊肩膀的，正是早些時候坐上他大腿的男人。

等到完全離開Dark的範圍以後蔣磊才重新睜眼，撐著頭看窗外的建築物在輝煌的夜色中快速向後流動，隱隱有些鈍痛的腦中跟著閃過一幕幕酒吧裡的那些畫面。  
包括更早一點的時候，嚴紹齊和朋友們聊天時那沉靜的面容以及不帶笑的眼角。

那是蔣磊不曾見過的樣子。

和他們私底下相處時的那個有點幼稚又壞心的嚴紹齊不同，他神情異常的冷淡，對身邊其他人的問話也愛理不理，一個人端著酒杯小口小口抿酒。  
蔣磊離得比較遠，他能看見嚴紹齊被當作中心點包圍，卻聽不清他們在談論什麼樣的話題，只覺得嚴紹齊的模樣陌生的令他感到心慌。  
也不該說是心慌，就只是因為沒有見過所以感到格外的訝異；原來他私底下是這樣子的嗎？原來他也會有那種表情嗎？原來他和朋友在一起是這樣的嗎？  
冷情寡淡的嚴紹齊和總是笑著欺負人的嚴紹齊讓蔣磊意識到……他們總歸認識的還不夠深。

不過後來他們倆在一樓跳舞時嚴紹齊的樣子又變得和平時一樣了，蔣磊有意試探，他們互相挑逗，然後接吻。  
可儘管如此，嚴紹齊似乎也沒有更進一步的打算，無動於衷的抱著他，除了接吻就再沒有其他行動了。

他們本來就是從一夜情開始的關係，本來就沒有太多認識，就連訊息也大多是蔣磊主動發出去的；稱不上朋友，工作合約剛剛結束，戀人就更不用說了。  
要是撇除那一層僅有的聯繫，蔣磊根本不知道該怎麼做才能維持兩人的交集。

嗯？  
蔣磊坐直了身子，渾身僵硬。  
原來他潛意識裡是想繼續和嚴紹齊有所聯繫的嗎？  
是、是這樣子的嗎？

蔣磊捏了捏好似還殘留著熱度的嘴唇，「我是不是真像我哥說的那樣太傻了？」自言自語般突兀的開了口。

他的司機是一貫沉默寡言型的男人，成熟穩重，知道什麼話該聽、什麼話不該聽，也不會隨便搭話，想當然沒有給予任何回應。  
蔣磊也不是想得到回答什麼的。  
他長吁了口氣，揉了揉似乎更加不舒服的腦門，也不知自己真正想要的是什麼。  
在期待什麼。  
在糾結什麼。

啊啊，好混亂……

\--

十一月底的時候蔣磊和蔣凌一同參加了資深導演張導的生日宴會。  
和蔣凌早早就被帶著到處社交應酬不同，儘管蔣磊已經接手父親的事業好一段時間，卻是直到去年才真正開始在公開場合現身；在那之前最多也就是參加一些隱密性較高的私人派對，他一直被蔣凌過度保護著不讓他上酒桌，說是自己一個人就能應付得來。

可饒是工作能力再強的人，一個人也無法真的當二個人用；更何況蔣凌表面看似冷硬霸道，實際上酒量差得很，喝沒幾杯就暈得不行，最後還是得讓蔣磊來替他擋酒收拾殘局。  
蔣磊喜歡喝酒，尤其喜歡威士忌，逢年過節還總是代替酒量不行的哥哥陪家裡的長輩喝酒打牌；經年累月這樣喝下來自然練就一身好酒量，根本沒那麼容易被灌醉。  
久而久之才總算說服弟控蔣凌放手。

張導是他們父親的老友，在各方面都很照顧他們兄弟倆，於情於理都不應缺席；今年恰好適逢五十慶整壽，地點就選在張導位在郊區的一幢別墅，盛大非常。  
他們是在六點整抵達別墅，裡頭早已聚滿了人；兩兄弟先去和張導打過招呼閒聊了幾句，又將準備好的禮物交給一旁張導的兒子以後就到一旁吃東西去了。

蔣磊從侍者的托盤中隨意選了款紅酒輕抿幾口，濃厚的果香甜味和偏澀的餘味搭配得恰到好處，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，又要了一杯道：「這好好喝啊。」  
「你少喝點。」蔣凌在一旁叮囑了幾句，沒多久就被一旁上前敬酒的人引走了。  
蔣磊把手裡的紅酒乾了正想再去要第三杯，一轉身卻正好撞上了一個男人的肩膀；對方明顯比蔣磊壯多了，反倒是蔣磊踉蹌了幾步差點摔跤，還是被拉了一把才險些沒有著地。

蔣磊抬眸正想道歉，「對不……」一見竟是熟人又立刻住了嘴。  
對方顯然也很驚訝，主動接過他手裡的空杯遞給旁邊的侍者，捏了捏他的臉驚嘆道：「哇……你才剛來就這麼喝啊？」  
蔣磊還在恍神，吶吶回：「文斌？你回國了？胡……天天呢？她沒跟你一起？」  
許文斌指了指身後的長桌，「喏，在那兒吃東西呢。」  
那邊一身露肩淡粉色及膝小禮服、毫無形象可言正大口吃著小牛排的胡天天聞聲抬頭朝他們揚手打招呼，又繼續低頭覓食。

「真巧啊，我們才剛回來還沒來得及跟你說，結果就在這裡遇到你了。」許文斌攬過蔣磊的肩膀往胡天天那邊過去。

可不是。  
他們三人的父母是舊識，從小就混在一起，到高中都就讀同一所學校；高中一年級許文斌和胡天天開始交往，沒想到高三許文斌毫無預兆的突然決定出國讀大學，當時胡天天天天往蔣磊那兒跑要他給意見，最後才終於下定決心跟著許文斌走。  
這一走，讀完大學接著讀研，畢業以後拿了工作簽，除了逢年過節和連續假日以外就沒怎麼回來了。

「你是不是瘦了？」見他們朝自己走來，胡天天暫且放下餐盤，先是捏捏蔣磊的臉頰，再捏捏他本就沒什麼肉的腰，驚呼：「我的天你是不是沒吃飯只顧著喝酒了啊你給我從實招來！」  
蔣磊也拉過胡天天的手臂捏起她的上臂肉嫌棄的說：「你不要自己胖就來嫌我瘦，我一直都是這樣的好吧？」  
「少來。」胡天天瞪了蔣磊一眼，「你有男朋友那時候就挺有肉的。」  
「那都多久以前的事了，瘦下來也正常。」  
許文斌瞄了一眼給他打暗號的胡天天，趁機追問：「現在沒有啊？」  
「沒。」  
蔣磊不太想談論這個話題，拿來兩根叉子各撿了塊草莓蛋糕一人一個給塞進他們嘴裡，撇過頭說：「別問了。」

許文斌又看向胡天天，胡天天搖搖頭；他只好揉了揉蔣磊髮頂，無奈答應：「行，不問了。」

活動準八點開始，內容蔣磊倒沒怎麼注意，畢竟他今晚過來的目的已經達成了，後續只要交給蔣凌就行了。  
張導激動的致詞完以後又介紹了目前正準備開拍和籌措中的電影，順帶提了幾位新人演員和合作夥伴，明顯是為之後的活動作預告。  
許文斌和胡天天顯然也沒什麼興趣，拉著蔣磊到角落聊天，除了聊一些他們在國外的生活體驗，同時也說了準備結婚的事。

「你們……真要結了？」蔣磊一陣錯愕。  
「文斌要回來接他爸爸的公司，我們都二十八、想想也差不多了，就趁這個機會結一結吧。」胡天天揚起嘴角笑得幸福，拉著許文斌舉起手來對蔣磊展示了無名指上款式低調的銀戒。  
沒有奢華浮誇的鑽石，也沒有過多華麗的裝飾，就只是簡簡單單的一款對戒，尺寸剛剛好圈住兩人的手指。

「磊磊。」許文斌見蔣磊愣著半天不說話，上前把他攬進懷裡，低下頭在他耳邊說：「我們也想你有個人能陪。」

胡天天捏了捏蔣磊放在身側的手掌心。  
溫熱的吐氣和久違的厚實擁抱把蔣磊牢牢攏住，密不透風的，令他有那麼一瞬間覺得呼吸不順暢，接著立刻就紅了眼眶。  
鼻子都有點泛酸。

他是羨慕的。  
羨慕身邊來來去去這麼多人，最後都能找到自己的歸屬。  
羨慕那些人兜兜轉轉了那麼久，卻還是能夠牽著手一同面對未來。  
他也不是沒有嘗試過付出。  
在那三段無果的戀情裡，他每一次都是乖巧聽話的任人擺布、每一次都傾注了自己的滿腔真心。  
可到頭來沒有人為他留下。

留下來的，從來都只有他自己。  
獨自一人舔舐著流血的傷口，讓時間慢慢去癒合。  
如此而已。


	6. Chapter 6

張導的生日宴會過後許文斌又找了幾個假日把蔣磊約出來二、三次，都是約在他們以往常去的咖啡廳，就在他們的高中附近，閒聊之餘也大略提了下婚禮的事。  
這兩個行動派說是要結婚，實際上早已經默默開始著手準備了好一陣子。  
婚期訂在明年三月中，正好是即將進入春天的季節；形式走的是國外的那種戶外婚禮，場地就選在本市某個花園酒店的附設莊園。

身為一起長大、看著兩人從青梅竹馬到交往到現如今走入婚姻的蔣磊，毫不猶豫地接下了伴郎的工作，到時得和另一名伴郎一起跟著許文斌前去迎娶新娘，至於伴娘那邊則是胡天天高中時候的好姊妹，蔣磊也是認識的。  
許文斌沒說另一名伴郎是誰，蔣磊也沒問，敲定了幾個時間再約出來詳談婚禮細節，這周的討論就暫時告一段落。

討論結束後他們又一起吃了晚餐，離開時許文斌主動去把單子結了，蔣磊則先在外頭等他，順便翻了翻身上的口袋打算先把車鑰匙找到方便待會兒直接上車。  
於是當許文斌結好帳推開門一走出來，就看見自己的竹馬低著頭在人行道上來回拍打自己全身上下一邊原地打轉；一個二十八歲的男人了，那畫面說是有多好笑就有多好笑。

這麼說起來，他們也已經有好些年沒有像這樣坐下來好好聊天了。  
以往還在Ａ國讀書時他和胡天天還能趁著寒暑假回來，開始工作以後就漸漸抽不出時間回國；蔣磊當時也剛從父親手裡接下公司的主掌權，正逐步學習如何管理營運，這一忙，兩邊時間自然就錯開了。  
這中間僅僅透過視訊和社群聯繫，隔著一片汪洋大海和日夜顛倒的時差，也不知道彼此之間實際上過得怎麼樣。

許文斌是覺得自己經過了殘酷的社會歷練以後不論想法或態度都改變了不少，早已不是當初那個懵懂不懂事的孩子。  
他本以為所有人都是這樣的。  
褪去了舊時的童心，變得世故，不再單純。

可蔣磊不是的。

「我找不到我的車鑰匙！」蔣磊摸了好一會兒，總算發現了站在一邊看好戲的許文斌，氣憤地對他大吼：「還笑！還不來幫我！」  
許文斌不再忍耐，大笑出聲，「唉唷，你怎麼這麼有趣啊。」這才走上前。

蔣磊不是的。  
儘管身處在暗潮洶湧的中心點確實使他成長了許多，時間的推移卻沒有帶走他一貫的善良與純真；可能不免讓人覺得有些孩子氣了，但許文斌卻覺得這樣也挺好的。

「上次說的，你別有壓力。」許文斌扣住蔣磊的腰不讓他亂動，從他褲子的後口袋一把抽出他一直找不著的車鑰匙遞給他，一邊說：「我們就是有點擔心你一個人，但也沒有催促你的意思。」

蔣磊接過鑰匙，一想到方才自己愚蠢的舉動都被許文斌看見了就覺得有些丟臉，瞇起眼睛尷尬的低低笑了兩聲，又揉揉鼻子；聽許文斌再度提起這事，腦子裡不知道為什麼居然想起了嚴紹齊的臉，下意識的就脫口而出：「也不是……」  
他頓了頓，也不知自己是哪根筋不對了才會突然想對許文斌提這種連自己都還沒有完全想明白的事；可話都說出口了，只能硬著頭皮繼續說下去：「也不是完全沒有對象……」

許文斌一聽差點反射性地掏出手機就要打給胡天天報告，手都伸進口袋裡了，頓了下才被理智拉回來一想：這麼做肯定會嚇到蔣磊，要是把他又弄得連一點消息都不願意透漏了那回去不得被胡天天罵死？  
就像明明有過被傷得那麼痛的幾段感情，在他們三人分隔兩地的這幾年卻隻字未提；蔣磊從來都只報喜不報憂，裝得跟沒事人一樣和他們調笑，還是蔣凌偷偷透露消息給他們才曉得有這麼一回事。

許文斌強忍住內心驚訝盡量表現平靜地接著問：「嗯？還真有？」  
蔣磊倒沒怎麼注意許文斌糾結的表情，搖搖頭又點點頭；他專注在自己心口慌亂的悸動之中，總覺得親口說出來就等於直接承認了這份尚未明朗的感情似的，內心躁動不安，胸口悶的難受。  
「怎麼了？」許文斌見蔣磊遲遲沒有接話，試探性的問。  
蔣磊搖頭，深吸一口氣以後又吐了出來，「沒，就、就是想也許能試一試吧，也沒認識多久，我、我也不確定，先別跟天天說，我不想她跑來逼問我。」  
許文斌揉揉蔣磊的頭，笑著應下：「好。」

承認就承認吧。  
蔣磊和許文斌在停車場分別，上車後緊捏著方向盤想。  
這也沒什麼了不起的。  
他發動引擎，打檔，踩下踏板，調頭轉出停車場，回家。

蔣磊到家時已經九點多了，手機正好在他剛走進臥室時響了起來。  
上頭顯示打過來的是Dark的經理Alen。  
Alen幾年前在原先工作的酒吧擔任調酒師，因為和老闆個性不合被辭退，正好遇到想要開酒吧的蔣磊上前搭訕，談過以後輾轉來到蔣磊這邊，同時擔任經理和調酒師。

基本上除了緊急狀況外Alen很少在工作中打給蔣磊，因此蔣磊沒多想，毫不猶豫地接了起來：「Alen？」  
「嚴先生和朋友過來了。」Alen用不帶感情的聲調快速地說了這麼一句話，隨後逕自掐了通話。  
留下還沒有完全反應過來的蔣磊握著手機怔了一怔。

他並沒有要Alen在嚴紹齊過去時通知他。  
實際上他和嚴紹齊也只在Dark見過二次，第一次開房、第二次到一樓跳舞；他甚至都沒有和Alen聊過嚴紹齊的事，然而Alen卻打了這通電話，就為了通知他嚴紹齊過去店裡了？

「嘖。」  
蔣磊無奈地笑了笑，拋開手機，起身換了套衣服。  
然後出門。

就這樣吧。  
既然都親口認了，那麼繼續畏畏縮縮的也不是辦法，躊躇不前也無法解決壓在心口的煩悶。  
就再勇敢一次。  
最後一次。


	7. Chapter 7

蔣磊到Dark的時候已經十一點半了，正好是舞池準備開場的時候；酒吧門口聚集了許多等待進場的年輕人，勾肩搭背的，有幾個認出蔣磊，還遞了支菸問他要不要一起抽。  
蔣磊笑著說好，正打算伸手接過來，連菸頭都還沒碰到呢就「啪」的被一隻手給直接截斷。  
「他不抽。」身穿全黑色西裝的Alen不知從哪兒冒了出來，使勁按住蔣磊的手腕替他拒絕了那支菸。  
那邊年輕人一對上Alen銳利的視線，尷尬的訕笑兩聲後轉身離開了。

Alen的祖父母輩那邊似乎有混到一點西方人血統，五官端正立體，尤其眼珠子是黑中帶了點翠綠色；他很高、皮膚白、話又少，沒多少人知道、也不喜歡別人喊他本名，不論何時周身都圍繞著一股神祕清冷的氣息，令人好奇又不敢主動上前搭話。

也就只有蔣磊敢直接找上他，還把他邀來自己的店裡做經理兼調酒師了。  
這大約也是為什麼Alen能和蔣磊維持著不同於普通上下級之間的關係並和平共處的原因之一。

Alen把蔣磊拉進店裡順便把他身上的大外套給脫了，眼神上下掃視了蔣磊一圈。「騷包。」接著不冷不熱的吐出二個字。  
蔣磊拆了頭髮上的髮圈重新把小馬尾紮好，聞言翻了個白眼。  
就要進入冬天了，早晚開始轉涼。他今天只隨便套了件高領黑色內搭和寬鬆的白襯衫，下身貼身長褲和八孔馬丁，就沒露多少肉還能被嫌棄。  
蔣磊扯著衣領反駁：「這還叫騷？」  
Alen還是那張撲克臉：「一通電話就把你叫來了，這不叫騷？」  
「……」  
蔣磊無言以對，決定直接無視Alen的冷眼上二樓。  
Alen沒阻止他，只說：「最大的那個卡座。」

蔣磊一上樓就看見人了。  
嚴紹齊不意外的還是被當作中心點包圍，今天來的人比上一次要多得多，男女都有，全都擠在這裡最大的卡座聊天喝酒。  
當然，幾周前才見過的那個明顯對嚴紹齊有意思的男人也來了，就挨在嚴紹齊旁邊給他倒酒。

蔣磊其實也沒做什麼太精密的打算。畢竟他只是剛好承認了有想試一試的對象、剛好接了通電話、剛好有空；他完全忽略了他們其實也有一小段時間沒連繫，腦子一熱就直接跑來了。  
然後呢？  
來了之後呢？  
然後他該找嚴紹齊好好聊一聊，問問他有沒有意願；要有的話就試一試，沒有的話就當他沒說過。  
嗯，對，就這麼辦。

但要能和他說上話的前提是得先融入那群人。  
蔣磊倒不怎麼擔心這一點，大大方方的直接就走了過去。  
「蔣少？」  
「蔣少！」  
「呦。」蔣磊一一和那些年輕人們碰拳打招呼，「歡迎你們過來，好好玩，今天我請客。」  
終於和所有人都說上話以後蔣磊目標明確的逕直朝嚴紹齊走了過去，停在他面前居高臨下的問：「不邀請我坐下嗎？」

嚴紹齊勾起嘴角冷哼一聲，拍拍身旁男人的大腿道：「雨澤，讓個位子吧。」  
那人愣了愣，明顯不願意的小聲開口：「可是……」  
「林雨澤。」嚴紹齊的聲音低了幾分，「就讓個位而已。」  
「沒關係啊。」蔣磊腦袋很快轉了轉，見林雨澤還在掙扎就是不肯走，大方地擺擺手，接著一個側身直接就坐到嚴紹齊大腿上，左手臂往後一伸勾住了他的脖子笑著說：「坐這裡也行。」

「哦──原來蔣少是來找我們紹齊的呀？」  
「他最帥，我怎麼就不能找他？」蔣磊一邊回答那邊年輕人的調侃，一邊故意靠上嚴紹齊的肩膀軟聲問他：「你不會介意吧？」  
嚴紹齊愣了半晌，跟著無奈地笑了出來。  
這人真是……  
「行啊。」他環抱住蔣磊的腰顛了下好讓他能坐穩，俯身在他耳邊吐了一口熱氣說：「可別自己摔了。」

林雨澤臉色變了變，面色深沉的起身到另一邊的位子坐去了。

蔣磊則開始向眾人搭話問道：「你們在喝什麼？」  
「瑪格麗特。」其中一人回。  
「瑪格麗特？調酒？」蔣磊挑眉，隨即把才剛走上來還在樓梯口的Alen招來說：「龍舌蘭。」  
Alen瞪了蔣磊一眼道：「我不是服務生。」  
蔣磊無辜的眨眨眼：「但我是老闆。」

Alen重重嘆了口氣，但還是很快端來了幾個斟滿龍舌蘭的shot杯、裝了鹽粒的小碟子和幾瓣檸檬片，一樣樣上桌擺放整齊；離開前他不放心地看了眼蔣磊，猶豫了幾秒彎身在他耳邊叮囑：「別玩過頭。」  
蔣磊擺擺手要他別管太多，Alen於是直起身子向眾人點頭示意以後就退開了。  
「都給我看好了。」蔣磊興致勃勃的把桌上的碟子往自身拉近，「龍舌蘭是這麼喝的。」

蔣磊伸舌舔了下右手拇指和食指，就輕輕的一點，讓上頭能有點水氣；接著反過來讓兩指都沾上碟子裡細碎的鹽粒。  
結果他話才說了一半，就被蔣磊伸過來的指頭給堵住了嘴。  
蔣磊把沾了鹽的兩根指頭輕輕點在嚴紹齊嘴角，一左一右，把兩邊都給抹上了；然後盯著嚴紹齊把剩餘的鹽用舌尖捲進自己嘴裡，笑了兩聲。  
「來，抿住。」蔣磊又捏起檸檬片將帶皮的其中一端湊到嚴紹齊嘴邊示意他張嘴，嚴紹齊於是用唇瓣抿住微酸的檸檬片，瞇起眼睛，似乎終於有點明白蔣磊想做什麼了。

「來來來，沒酒的自己去弄一杯來。」蔣磊揚聲大喊要大家一起喝，同時自己也拿起龍舌蘭shot高舉示意，順便阻止嚴紹齊傾身想要拿酒的動作。  
蔣磊左手扣住嚴紹齊下顎，舌尖快速舔掉他嘴角的鹽粒，仰頭一口乾了龍舌蘭，再低頭含住檸檬片的另一端吸，手掌施力把嚴紹齊往自己這一邊壓，改用雙手捧住他的臉貼上去。

所有動作一氣呵成，速度快得令嚴紹齊毫無招架之力。

檸檬片被夾在他們倆嘴裡，誰都不願意退讓。

他們唇瓣緊緊相貼。  
對視一眼，還能清楚的看見眼底倒映著對方的臉。  
接著同時閉起眼睛──

接了一個融合檸檬的酸澀、鹽的鹹味和辛辣酒氣的甘醇濃郁的吻。

久久沒有分離。

周圍的鼓譟聲沸騰到了極點，眾人都在拍手叫好說蔣磊實在太會了，居然還知道出這一招來玩。  
有人嚷嚷著也想試一試，拿起桌上剩餘的shot到另一邊玩去了。  
還有人看那兩人吻得渾然忘我，忍不住高聲喊道：「喂喂喂，太久了吧，不會是親上火了！」

「靠！蔣少真行！」  
「紹齊別被牽著鼻子走了啊！」  
「要是忍不住的話可以先去廁所擋一擋！」  
「直接開房也行！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈！」

嚴紹齊原本還挺享受蔣磊主動投懷送抱，但眼見圍觀的人越來越多，還都一個個拼命在搧風點火，蔣磊又一副無所謂的樣子，漸漸惹得他心裡煩躁得不行。  
嚴紹齊於是彎身，左手臂向下勾住蔣磊的膝窩一鼓作氣打橫把他抱了起來。  
蔣磊被突然的騰空嚇得趕緊抱住他。  
嚴紹齊頓了一頓。  
「走了。」丟下這句話以後直接邁步離開。

被留下來的一幫人沒想到嚴紹齊還真就這麼把人帶走了，倏地全都噤了聲。  
等到完全看不見兩人的身影了才有人反應過來：「……操，真去開房了？」

\--

他們沒去開房。  
嚴紹齊攔了車，本來也有隨便找間飯店的打算，可看著上了車後拼命向他撒嬌索吻的蔣磊，思索了片刻後還是報了自己住處的地址。  
蔣磊對此毫無所覺，直到被嚴紹齊抓著下了車，意識到他們是到了什麼地方以後才終於清醒過來。

「你、這是你家？」蔣磊被推進電梯。  
「對。」嚴紹齊按下樓層燈。  
「為什麼……」電梯門緩緩關上，開始平穩上升。  
「剛剛那是什麼設定？妖豔賤貨？」嚴紹齊一手攬著蔣磊的肩固定住他的行動，沒正面回答他的問題反問道。  
「嗯？難道不是對帥哥一見鍾情的設定嗎？」蔣磊還在掙扎。  
「這樣啊？」嚴紹齊歪頭輕笑。

叮。  
到了指定樓層，電梯門又緩緩地開了。

「你在生氣嗎？」  
「沒有。」嚴紹齊從口袋裡掏出鑰匙開了門，把蔣磊往裡推，在他身後把門關上，咖嚓一聲落了鎖。

「喵──」  
一隻純白色的小貓聽見開門聲從裡頭小跑步迎了過來。  
蔣磊認出小白貓是嚴紹齊頭貼上那隻，蹲下來向牠招招手；小白貓意外的不怕生，上前嗅了嗅蔣磊的手指後就瞇起眼睛蹭了蹭，蔣磊於是小心地把小白貓抱進懷裡，小聲驚呼：「好軟……！」

「別玩了。」嚴紹齊由後往前環抱住蔣磊的腰，俯身在他耳邊吐氣。  
蔣磊敏感的哆嗦了一下，小白貓就從他懷裡靈巧的跳開了。  
「貓咪……」  
「你不就是貓？」說話的同時嚴紹齊兩隻手已經熟練的把紮在褲子裡的衣服下襬全抽了出來，「一隻氣焰旺盛的小金毛貓，張牙舞爪的拼命吸引我的注意力，把我朋友嚇跑，還逼我和你喝龍舌蘭調情給別人看，嗯？真以為我能任你擺佈了？」  
平坦的小腹被冰涼的手掌有些粗魯的滑過，「啊……紹、紹齊……」蔣磊不自覺的扭腰閃躲，卻反而狠狠蹭了下嚴紹齊那處，幾乎是立刻就被膨脹起來的東西給頂住。  
「你怎麼……」嚴紹齊咬牙，「……這麼欠操。」  
嚴紹齊故意避開挺起的乳尖恣意撫摸溫熱的皮膚，含住蔣磊的上耳廓吸了幾口，又舔進小洞轉了一圈，最後退出來蠱惑似的在他耳邊說：「來，叫一聲我聽聽？」

蔣磊被摸得渾身發軟，雙腿抖得連站都站不穩，是靠嚴紹齊圈在他身上的手臂才勉強支撐住重量。  
咦？怎麼會這樣？  
這和他想像中的不一樣啊！

「嗯？」嚴紹齊還在等，大有他不開口就不放人的意思。  
蔣磊雙眼緊閉，羞恥的連後頸處都紅了一大片，通紅粉嫩。  
偏偏身體的反應最是誠實，在嚴紹齊刻意而有技巧的挑逗下，他也該死的……硬了。

良久，蔣磊才抖著嘴唇緩緩開口：  
「……喵。」  
嚴紹齊滿意的笑了，啵喞大口親了下他臉頰，順手把他衣服剝了。

「真乖。」


End file.
